Bodies Collide League Of Legends - Small Fanfics
by Thomas624
Summary: The following short story is actually my very first fan fiction. I did this in my spare time when I had nothing to do. I tried to imagine how Katarina and Talon could turn a bad situation into a better one :'). So sit back, relax and let this story take you to a different world...Runeterra. (Don't spam cringe ;-;)


_Bodies Collide_

"Why is the sun so bright all of a sudden…", sighed Katarina, "is that another Leona ult? Ugh, when will she understand, I can just blink out of here…"

She does so as soon as she sees the Solar Flare hit the ground. "What a waste of energy…she needs to get it to her head. Well, with that much armour on her and a skull as thick as that, I'd doubt anything got there.", Katarina said, as she brushed off the few dust particles that flew on her shoulders.

While distracted in all her glory, two figures jumped on her. "What in the living…ARGHH…get off me!", she struggled. The two figures were big and strong and Katarina couldn't blink away, as she was rooted by some talons from the ground. "We got her Garen!", a croaky voice shouted. "SWAIN, what are you doing. I know you hate me and all, but Garen's demacian!", shouted Katarina…

She struggled as she tried to set herself free. "You scumbag, you darn basta-", she couldn't her sentence, as a ring of blades were dispersed into the air. The blades converged to where Katarina was. "Took you long enough, Talon…", sighed Katarina, ready to fight the assaulters. "Don't push it Kata, it's already a pain to help you right now!", replied Talon.

They slashed their way through crows and found themselves facing a big yet dumb soldier, Garen. "DEMACIA", he shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged towards them with his sword help up high. Katarina and Talon both strafed in different directions, dodging his attack move, and ending behind him. Being bulky, his turning speed wasn't as fast and…

Garen's head rolled on the floor, spilling blood. Crows were piling up on them now, pecking away at their heads. "Crap! These damn birds.", Katarina said, with a crow pecking at her hair. Talon raked at the birds with his blades. "Huh, that's tonight's trouble for finding food gone.", grinned Talon. But soon enough his grin turned into a frown into yet another grin. He saw a big, floppy bird, croaking at them. Katarina looked into Talon's eyes and he looked back at her.

"Ready?" "Ready!" They jumped onto Swain's back and with struggle they managed to slit the man/crow, whatever he is! "Phew, that was something!", Katarina brushed everything off. "Yeah…", sighed Talon. "Um, what's up Talon? You look trouble, well, I mean, we did just kill this lot and it's exhausting…" "That's not it Kata, I-I have to tell you something…"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out. Come on, tell me! You know how impatient I am!", jumped Katarina, excitedly. "I-I want to ugh, you know, um, h-hang out a bit with you?", stuttered Talon, with his head lowered. "Oh, is this what it's all about hm? You want to 'hang out'?", teased Katarina, "I see…yeah sure, why not."

"Oh, sweet Kat-" "Hold on a second Talon! I just need one thing…" Katarina started circling Talon, slowly but surely she finally arrived on him. Put her hand on her chest, and slowly inched forward towards his ear… "Show me how worth you are…", she whispered, almost seductively.

She pushed him to the ground slowly, and sat on his chest, facing him. She looked him straight in the eyes, sighed a little, bit her bottom lip and… "Kiss me…" The scene was already steaming hot but in a few seconds it was about to get to boiling point. She removed his chest plate and threw it on the ground, revealing yet another piece of cloth underneath. She also removed that, with a slighter aggression this time, and after that, she slid her upper body down his chest, fingers caressing his sides along the way.

"K-Kata, why, I mean, how?", said Talon, very nervously. "I'm just 'checking you out' a bit ok? Who knows, maybe I'll find a treat for myself in the end…" This time she meant business, and while sliding her lips down to his belly button, she removed his armoured leggings and the cloth underneath it, leaving him with one piece of fabric covering his crotch.

Talon was already sweating, "Ugh, I wouldn't suggest-" "Hush Talon, you're under my control now ok? You are in safe hands, though mischievous, they are still safe." She bit her lip one more time, and proceeded to undress herself. Showing her amazing body, she continued to perform certain acts, which we call 'sexual intercourse' or 'sex'. For your dignity and for you to keep your hands out of your pants, I will not go into too much detail…

As Katarina was making use of Talon's steaming hot mood and body, she developed a liking for **all of him**. She was now in love. In love for more, a lot more. After a few more thrusts and kisses, Talon reached the point of no return and let us say he, um, finished. This is when Katarina held tight to Talon's back and clutched.

Slowly, they got dressed, sweat on their tired bodies… "My my Talon, you're good at this…" "Let's not talk about it anymore? It feels weird Kata, I must say though it did feel great.", confessed Talon. "We'll see how you do next time.", she teased, as she bit her bottom lip. Talon blushed red hot and gave her his back, preparing to part.

"Wait! I have to give you something", Katarina called to him. "Here, take this. Open it when you feel in need of **someone**." As Talon left, he opened it and to his amazement saw an address written on it…

" Meet me around the noxus gates… I'll be waiting for you my love… 3 "


End file.
